Consumers in business continue to demand more sophisticated communication systems that allow increasing numbers of people to participate in a conference call using audio, video and other data. The conference call may be executed by processors, such as digital signal processors, which create, modify and terminate media streams communicated to the clients participating in the conference call. In conventional systems, each time a conference call is initiated, the processor is allocated to accommodate a conference call having a maximum number of participants. If the conference call has less than the maximum number of participants, the processor may be under-utilized if no additional participants join the conference call. Communication providers face a challenge to provide communication systems that efficiently utilize processors when multiple conference calls occur on a communication network.